


Lust Potion

by Froyduhr



Series: The story of Ares and Jamie [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Jamie being a horny bugger, M/M, Potions Accident, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr





	Lust Potion

TITLE: Lust Potion  
FANDOM: Doctor Who  
DOCTOR(S): Patrick Trughton (2)  
SEASON: Keine Ahnung  
PAIRING(S): HighlandDoctor  
WARNING: THIZ SHAZ IS PURE PORN, ALLZ ZE BUTTSMEX AND JAMIE BEING AN ÜBER-HORNY SCOTSMAN UNDER ZE INFLUENCE AUF EINE MYSTERIOUS LIQUID IN LE DOCTOR’S LAB!  
RATED: There shall be bangin’ PWP (Plot what plot-Porn without plot)  
\----  
Notesness:  
This happens in-between “The Ball” and “Back to Scotland”  
Och, BTW; I’m listening to “You Touch my Tralala “ the entire time I’m writhing this! X3  
\---  
Jamie had been told on multiple occasions to stay out of the Doctor’s lab…he had…Well he had gone down when the Doctor had turned himself into a cat, and on a few more occasions, he had been there to assist the alien, or he’d simply grow too curious. This time it was the latter reason.  
The Scotsman snuck through the corridors of the spacecraft until he managed to find the right way to the Doctor’s lab.  
He opened the door and crept inside. It was dark so Jamie held one hand in front of himself, searching for a light-switch. He felt something against his hand, right before a loud crash as a glass-vial hit the floor and shattered. Jamie cursed as he slipped and fell, face first into a pool of slimy liquid. “Argh, it tastes like shite!” Jamie groaned as he wiped his forehead with the arm of his shirt.  
Jamie rose to his feet and soon enough, he found the switch for the lights. With a flick of a finger, the lights went on and Jamie was faced with the reflection of himself.  
His hair and shirt was covered in some orange, tick fluid. Jamie groaned in annoyment before he pulled off the black sweater and ruffled his hair in it, trying to get the orange substance out of his hair.  
The scot glanced back into the mirror again and smiled. A thin layer of sweat was forming on his skin from the sudden heat in the room and his hair stood to all sides in a sexy, messy way. Jamie licked his lips, thinking of his beloved, sexy, irresistible Ares.  
Jamie walked up from the lab and looked around. He walked into the control-room where the Doctor and Zoe stood, discussing some intelligent universe-things that Jamie couldn’t care less about right now.  
Jamie went up to the two people before grabbing the Doctor by the neck and crashing their lips together.  
“Come with me, Ares.” Jamie moaned and pulled the Doctor after him. Zoe giggled before she retreated to the library, knowing that the Doctor and Jamie would be gone for quite a while.  
Jamie pushed the Doctor down on their bed and began immediately to buckle open the elder’s pants.  
“I am not complaining, Jamie dear, but what got into you all of the sudden?” Ares asked. Jamie groaned before he licked up his lover’s shaft.  
As Jamie took the elder’s dick down to the hilt, the Doctor grabbed Jamie’s hair and breathed hard. “Jamie.” He moaned. Jamie swallowed around the shaft and started bobbing up and down, while encouraging Ares to thrust into his mouth. The Doctor didn’t need much persuasion and began thrusting into his moaning lover’s mouth, down his throat.  
Jamie stuck out his tounge and licked the Doctor’s balls as his lips reached the alien’s base.  
“Jamie. I’m close darling.” The Doctor groaned and soon came down the Highlander’s throat.  
The Doctor slid out of Jamie’s mouth; however, the scot was still not satisfied, something deep inside of him was still burning with arousal.  
The Doctor looked at his hand, and saw the orange goo that stuck to his palm. “Oh, no…Jamie…Did you go down to the lab?” Ares asked and wiped the substance on his shirt. Jamie didn’t answer, however, he sat down on the Timelord’s lap and buttoned up Ares’ shirt while ravaging the man’s throat.   
“Jamie.” The Doctor sighed. “That potion you drank has an incredible aphrodisiac effect! Basically: You have gone into some kind of heat!”  
Jamie ignored his beloved and bit at his throat. “I donnea care.” He purred and threw the Timelord’s shirt and bowtie off the man.  
Jamie stood up on the bed, looking down at Ares as he opened his belt, letting his kilt fall from his womanly hips and let it slide off the bed, before he sat down on the Doctor’s lap.  
“I need y Ares!” Jamie purred, rolling his hips, so their shafts rubbed against each other. The Doctor moaned deep in his throat from the feeling before he grabbed Jamie’s sides and fell forwards, so he was on top of his beloved. Jamie wrapped his legs around Ares’ lower half and moaned in delight as he felt the first lubed up finger push into him.  
Jamie groaned and tried to wiggle the finger deeper inside. “More…” He mumbled. Ares understood and began easing a second finger inside. Jamie moaned even more rapidly, feeling the two digits moving and opening him up for his mate’s shaft.  
He felt the fingers leaving him, making the scot feel empty and longing for the delicious feeling to return. Then he felt the head of the Doctor’s dick against his hole and the Doctor leaned don, capturing his lover in a deep kiss.  
“Bugger me hard Ares.” Jamie growled into the Timelord’s ear with a voice dripping of arousal. The Doctor strengthened his grip on the young man’s sides. (however not so that it was uncomfortable for Jamie.) and pushed in, inch for inch; until he, in the end, managed to bottom out inside of the scot.  
The Doctor pulled out and trusted back inside of him, hitting the man’s prostate. Jamie moaned out encouragements to his lover in between kisses, moans and gasps; and the Doctor trusted harder, faster, quicker, sending them both to a state of euphoria which they had never felt before.  
With a deep groan, the Doctor came and sent Jamie over the edge as well.  
The Doctor pulled Jamie close to himself and kissed the man on the forehead.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, Jamie.” He mumbled as they both drifted off to sleep; holding eachother tightly.


End file.
